robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Robloxian Air Flight 635
This flight happened on the 15th of march 2007 Apparently somebody got Btools before the flight started Crash There was going to be a flight from Sefarnos Airport to Robloxian Airport A user got Btools before the flight And a admin abused the commands The Plane crashed into Malaga and had to make a emergency Landing 641 people died Recording Pilot Ok. Ready to depart. Get ready. Rolling on RWY The plane was on the 1/4 Mark. Co-Pilot V1...Rotate Liftoff Plane lifts off, 3 Seconds to clipping. Happening (Small explosion) Liftoff Wing Clips Ground. Pilot. ok lets fly ? Climbing The plane is tilting to the right a bit. Co-Pilot SERE this is RBXA635 we are flying at Malaga Passenger These btools are fun Dowahh AAAAH Admin :bomb noob Warning Stall! Stall! *stick-shaker* Climbing, Stalling The plane, at a 80 degree andle, is stalling. Pilot nor copilot does nothing. Pilot What in the world of roblox? WE'VE EXPLODED. F/O MAYDAY RBXA 635, WE HAVE AN ONBOARD EXPLOSION AND FALLING! Falling Plane brakes up Pilot whats happening Co-Pilot Its Going to explode again Pilot OH NO HERE WE GO! Stalling, falling The plane is 100 feet from crashsite. Pilot BRACE YOURSELF!!! Falling 20 feet from the Building. Co-Pilot we love you everybody GOODBYE EVERYONE Passengers (Sreaming) Clipping AAL Building Plane clips Malaga Airport w/ Tail Pilots (grunts) Crash Plane strikes Malaga Airport Investigation People began to investigate everybody On July 29 the investigators found both of the black boxes they were significantly damaged, and they were taken to be examined in the Headquarters in Fuingerola On August 31st The investigators released a report that Admin commands were found On March 2, 2008 the final report was released and the cause of the crash was admin abusing and btools attack When the president of Robloxian Air was spoken to in regards for this accident, on June 21 2008 he spoke to the cameraman and all of his people, "Hello I am James Bloxia the owner of Robloxian Air Some of you may have celebrated our First Sefarnos airport flight and joined in on the celebrations and enjoyed the cake Also there was a very sad event Our first flight was attacked by btools One of our admins who was giving out the cake abused the commands The plane was struck down and crashed at Malaga airport Unfortunently 641 people died Our thoughts goes out to the victims loved ones thank you for everybody who investigated during this hard time We have decided that the admin can no longer continue to work at the airline and he admits that is the right decision The person with the btools apologised and said he was having fun before passing away we forgive him Thank you for listening to this .". In aftermath, Robloxian Air reduced its budget by 10% and gave the remainders to those that lost their loved ones. The admin abuser was sentenced to life in jail Gallery attack picture.png Category:Accident